People in uniform
by stripeysheep
Summary: Meaningless one-shot where The Doctor asks Amy for help. Very slightly humorous. Eleven/Amy.


****

Hi again. Did you guys SEE 'Flesh and stone' :O :O :O Ill be honest, I wasnt expecting THAT to happen at the end. I nearly weed myself laughing. "Im 907 years old Amy, you know what that means?" "What, It's been a long time?" HAHAHAHAHA. And who watched the confidential?? Apparently Karen 'instinctively' put her hand on Matt's inner-thigh on the first time they filmed XD.

**So in this fic, just pretend that didn't happen, even though it was a glorious moment. **

**I dont own Doctor Who, or any of the characters, unfortunately. **

* * *

"Just… please?" The Doctor begged Amy, as he looked warily at the woman behind her, who just smiled flirtatiously. He never usually begged people to fake being his girlfriend, but Allison- the woman who made it clear she fancied the pants off him- was just not getting the idea. _He wasn't interested_.

They were in a large dome, which was filled with exotic plants and human scientists. When Amy decided to go and get a drink, the Doctor was left on his own, and open to any desperate female in the place. Of course, he hadn't realised how annoying one could be. Allison had strode up to him, asking if he was visiting or a new scientist. Apparently, he looked the part.

"_I'm only a visitor, thanks." He said, and turned back to the plant he was inspecting. _

"_Well maybe you should apply for a Job. I'm sure you'd look great in a white coat." She said, trying way too hard to put on a deep, sexy voice. She was good-looking, the Doctor gave her that, but she just had the most…_ annoying_ stance. And the way her lips were forcibly pursed… _it was a complete turn off.

"_Yeah well, I already have a job." He didn't turn to look at her._

"_Oh yeah? What?" She said. He heard her slowly step closer to him. _

"_I'm a Doctor." He replied, and finally turned in her direction. Allison was inches away, so he stepped back. _

"_Oh, well I like a man in _any _uniform." She said, walking closer to him, as the Doctor stepped back once again. "Would you like to resume this conversation… somewhere else?" The corner of her mouth rose, and her eyes narrowed. _

"_Actually, I-"_

"_Because I'm willing. You have nice hair, you know that?" She put a finger through his hair. _

"_Well, I-"_

"_Nice hair; I find it so… sexy." Allison smiled as her hand was removed from his hair, and placed on his chest. The Doctor turned around panicking, and saw Amy walking in his direction, not noticing the psychopath in front of him._

"_Thanks for that comment, but I have a… um… just wait here a second, ok? I'll be right back." He forced a smile, and hurried away. She waved and pointed to her wrist, as if she was wearing a watch. _

And here he was, shaking Amy's shoulders, asking her to act like she was unbearably in love with him. This was one of those moments which Amy absolutely loved. The Doctor was finally asking for _her_ help. Of course she was going to, but not without a fight.

"Give me one reason why I should." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll… take you anywhere you want!"

"You're already doing that." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! You're not worried or anything, are you? Because you _are_ sexy enough to play the part." He smiled expectantly, but Amy lifted a hand and slapped him in the face.

She was amused that he had called her sexy, but absolutely furious that he had compared her looks to his. Sometimes, he could be so full of himself. "No, I am not worried about _not_ being sexy enough for you! What do you think you are? Mr. Sexy face?"

The Doctor rubbed his red cheek. "No, I didn't mean that. Amy, please? For me? I'll owe you one. One being anything you want." He smiled hopefully. Amy groaned.

"Fine! But this is a one-time thing." She linked his arm with his, plastered a large smile on her face, and began walking towards the girl. _Allison, _Amy thought in rage. How dare she flirt with the Doctor?

"What took you so long?" Allison asked the Doctor, ignoring the fact that Amy was standing there.

"Oh, Hi, Allison." He said awkwardly. "This is my friend, Amy."

"Girlfriend." Amy corrected, sneering at the blonde. If she was going to play his girlfriend, she was going to do it well. But Allison barely gave Amy a glance, and fixed her eyes on the Doctor. _What a nerve._

"Yeah, that." He laughed, almost robotically.

"Well, I'm sure we can work around that." She said. Amy's nostrils flared.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure we can't." The Doctor said with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah?" Allison took a sideward glance at Amy. "I'm sure we can. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed you're… _boyfriend_ for a few minutes, would you?" She asked, placing a subtle expression of threat on her face. Amy's face turned red with anger.

"Yes, I would actually." Amy challenged, tightening her grip on the Doctor's arm.

"Really now?" Allison's chest rose, as if that would intimidate her. Amy's body flushed with anger, which turned into adrenalin. Without a second thought, she grabbed the Doctor's face between her hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded almost automatically, closing his eyes and placing his hands on her hips. The force Amy used outbalanced the Doctor's, and so he was lent back slightly. She opened her mouth, as did he, and they carried on for at least thirty seconds, until Amy pulled back. She looked at Allison- who had a somewhat startled expression on her face- triumphantly.

"Yes, really." She grinned. Allison turned abruptly, and stormed off. The Doctor turned to Amy with a large smile on his face.

"You were brilliant! Aha!" He beamed, and pulled her in for a brief hug. They began walking back to the TARDIS. "It was almost as if you really wanted me…" He suggested, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Sexy."

"Excuse me; you said if I was your girlfriend you would give me anything I want. I didn't want to prevent that chance." The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, I asked you to act like my girlfriend. Not vacuum the insides of my mouth!" He teased, poking her in the arm.

"I don't know if you noticed, _Doctor,_ but you kissed me back. You _liked_ it." She put a cheeky smile on her face, and strode confidently to the blue box. "You were right, I guess I _am_ sexy." She said, not taking her eyes off the Doctor, whilst opening the door of the TARDIS. That didn't do her any good, because when she did, the door whacked her in the side of her face. The Doctor burst out laughing.

"Sure you are." He said, galloping past her and into the TARDIS. "Sure you are."


End file.
